


J2 Hurt/Comfort Indulgence #1: Headache

by embroiderama



Series: J2 Hurt Comfort Indulgences [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets a bad headache and Jared takes care of him. Just that simple!</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2 Hurt/Comfort Indulgence #1: Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://elanurel.livejournal.com/profile)[**elanurel**](http://elanurel.livejournal.com/) for the beta! This is the first story written for a prompt on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/10_hurt_comfort/profile)[**10_hurt_comfort**](http://community.livejournal.com/10_hurt_comfort/) chart - not part of a series, just part of a collection.

Jensen's head hurt like a mofo.

There wasn't really any better way to put it--each and every light on set felt like a personal insult and the squeak of the camera cart's wheels as it moved along felt like it was scratching a line right through Jensen's brain. But they were behind on filming already, behind due to a couple of days of bad weather and bad luck, and there wasn't any time for him to go hide from the light and noise.

~~~

Jared wasn't sure that Dean was supposed to be _that_ annoyed with Sam. Yeah, Sam had dropped some of Dean's precious pie on the hood of the sacred Impala, but Jensen looked like they were supposed to be in the middle of a deep, serious scene. Fucker'd been too damn serious all afternoon, ignoring Jared's skillful arrangement of candy on the table in Jensen's trailer, just shaking off Jared's touches, and that wasn't cool.

On take number six of Jensen's coverage, Jensen did something different than he had in the other takes, frowning and twitching his eyes in the middle of his line and then stopping to breathe at a place in the line that totally screwed up the rhythm of the scene. Jared had a moment to think that Jensen was usually way better than that--way better than Jared himself--at sensing the right timing for a line, the underlining beat of a scene, when he noticed Jensen swallow hard as his shoulders shook.

"Jen?" He broke out of character and touched Jensen's arm. "You okay?"

"Cut!" The director called out, but Jared just waved him off, his eyes on Jensen.

"Jared, just--we gotta get this done." Jensen's eyes looked tight at the corners, and when Jared moved his hand to touch Jensen's cheek he felt sweat beading up on top of the makeup.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, I just--" One of the gaffers swung a light around behind Jared's head, and Jensen winced, his breath catching and stuttering as he closed his eyes and bent forward, moving more into Jared's shadow. "Fuck, fuck," he breathed.

"Shit, your head?" Jared moved to block the light better and curled his hand lightly around the back of Jensen's neck.

"Yeah, but--" Jensen paused and swallowed hard. "I just need a sec."

"Yeah, no." Keeping his hold on Jensen, Jared walked him over to his chair and pushed him down to sit. Jensen folded forward immediately, cradling his head in both hands. Jared let his hand trail across Jensen's back as he walked away to talk to their director.

Joe wasn't any too happy about having to take a break from filming, but Jared made it clear that there wasn't much choice, and the crew backed him up. This was one of those weeks when it would have been easier to have Kim or Phil or one of their other regular directors running the episode, but Joe was a decent guy, too. The bright lights were shut down and filming put on hold, and when Jared nudged Jensen to get up and told him they were going back to Jensen's trailer, Jensen didn't argue.

~~~

Jensen didn't say anything, just nodded shallowly and stood up, letting Jared's hand on his back guide him as he looked at the world through slit, bleary eyes. He wanted to be a professional and not give into his stupid, pointless pain, but he couldn't quite get a grasp on the lines he was supposed to say and he had to admit that not being able to do better than mumble the wrong lines made trying to act an exercise in futility.

The gravel of the lot sounded like it was rumbling around in Jensen's head as he dragged his feet across the ground, but then finally they were at the steps to his trailer. Hoisting himself up the stairs made the pain in his head bloom larger inside his skull, but the darkness of the room smoothed the edges. The door snicked closed behind him and then Jared's hand was on him again, pushing him toward the bed.

"I gotta take something, I--"

"I know where you left it. Chill."

Jensen didn't know how Jared knew where his pills were considering he hadn't needed to use them since the beginning of the filming season, but he was more grateful than he could find the words to describe that he didn't have to rummage around the trailer looking for them himself. He laid back on the bed, unbuttoning his jeans to make himself more comfortable, and tried to pry his boots off with his feet for a moment before giving up the job as more trouble than it was worth.

When Jared's weight pulled him toward the side of the bed, he opened his eyes just enough to see Jared's tentative smile, his goofy long bangs hanging over his eyes. "Here, sit up a little."

Jared's arm around Jensen's back felt warm and solid, and as bitter as the pill tasted in his mouth he welcomed it. A sip of water was enough to push the tiny thing down, and then Jensen relaxed back, letting Jared guide him back down to the bed.

Jared was messing with something behind his head and then there was heat, blessed soft heat, supporting his neck and relaxing the tangle of tension Jensen hadn't even realized was tightening up the back of his head and shoulders.

The pain was still there, thudding between his temples, and banging against the front of his skull, but then there was something cold on his forehead and Jensen couldn't help but sigh in relief. Between the heat dissolving the block of tension in the back of his head and the cold numbing up the hot pain in front, the pain in his head was already tapering off.

"God, Jared," he whispered, not wanting to disturb the cool silence of the room. "Thank you."

"No problem." Jared moved the ice pack so it was centered better on Jensen's forehead and then leaned down to press a light kiss to Jensen's lips. "Just rest, man. I'll stay here, keep the PA's off your back."

Jensen wanted to argue that he was feeling better already, that maybe they could get back to work, but it was hard to open his eyes with the icepack weighing down the bridge of his nose, and before he could get the words out he was asleep.

~~~

Jared unlaced Jensen's boots and pulled them off, setting them out of the way on the floor. He pulled a blanket up over Jensen then retreated to the couch, afraid that if he kept standing by the bed he would end up annoying Jensen back into the waking world. The crew left them alone, and Jared passed the time playing his PS2 with the sound on mute, losing points every time he looked away from the screen to check on Jensen.

An hour after he'd fallen asleep, Jensen looked like he was waking up. The ice pack was gone--Jared had thrown it away when it hit room temperature, and the heat pack was surely no more than lukewarm under the arch of Jensen's neck. Jensen's face tightened up, the previously lax skin on his eyelids and next to his eyes crinkling up in something that didn't look at all like a smile. He curled halfway over on his side and moaned quietly. Jared put his game down and walked over to sit on the side of the bed again.

"Hey, Jen?" Jared kept his voice low and slipped one hand under the hem of Jensen's t-shirt until he could stroke his palm across Jensen's stomach. "How're you doing?"

Jensen groaned something that sounded like it might have been a word in some kind of demonic language and turned to lay flat on his pack again, shifting his shoulders around until the lines in his face relaxed slightly. "Still fuckin' hurts."

"You know, Chad told me Sophia used to get headaches and there was one way he could make them go away."

"Signin' the annulment papers?" Jensen mumbled, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk for a second before he grimaced again.

"Yeah, before that." Jared kept his hand moving smoothly over the tense muscles of Jensen's stomach but let his fingers stray down lower, teasing the thin trail of hair leading down to Jensen's crotch. "You know he has a way with words, he said he had to eat the headache right out of her."

Jensen coughed out a laugh and then muttered a small "ow."

"You want to take another pill or you want me to try a little natural-organic-type treatment?"

"'nother pill'll fuck me up 'til tomorrow." Jensen closed his eyes and breathed and Jared let his fingertips dip lower to brush the top of Jensen's balls. "You don't mind?"

The hope in his voice made Jared lean forward and cup his free hand around Jensen's cheek. "Oh my God, it's such torture to suck your cock, I get nightmares about like," Jared paused trying to think of something to tease Jensen about, "carnivorous freckles."

Jensen smirked tiredly, his eyes still closed, and Jared took that as permission. He stroked his hand down from Jensen's face, running over the stubble on his chin, curving his hand loosely over the vulnerable length of Jensen's throat, gliding over his t-shirt covered chest with his fingers just glancing over both nipples. Jensen managed to lift his hips enough to let Jared pull down his jeans and underwear. Jared dropped the bundle of clothes on the floor and then pushed the blanket down to bunch at the bottom of the bed and climbed up to straddle Jensen's legs.

Jared curled his fingers around Jensen's soft cock and then wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently until the shaft started to lengthen and harden in his hand. He felt Jensen's hand in his hair, stroking his bangs back out of his eyes, and looked up to see Jensen tensing to sit up and reach farther. "Mmmm," Jared pulled his mouth away with a wet pop and took Jensen's hand, laying it back down on the bed. "Hey, this is about you feeling good and relaxing. Just let it happen--I'm good here." Jared smiled, feeling spit wet on his lips, and met Jensen's red-rimmed eyes.

When Jensen closed his eyes, the lines of his body visibly relaxing, Jared bent back down, taking Jensen into his mouth again. He clutched Jensen's hips in his hands and worked his mouth up and down the lightly-curved shaft of Jensen's cock, sucking harder as he tasted the first salty tang of pre-come. His own jeans were starting to feel too tight, denim biting in against sensitive, swelling flesh, but he didn't trust his balance on the soft mattress enough to undo his pants and jack himself one-handed and keep himself from toppling over on Jensen at the same time.

He just focused on Jensen, letting the little sounds of pleasure coming from low in Jensen's throat settle deep in his belly as he continued to suck. He felt Jensen getting closer, the skin under his lips stretched taut, and he wrapped one hand around the base of Jensen's cock, working the shaft while he licked and sucked with ever-growing intensity on the head. Jensen moaned and came, warm fluid filling Jared's mouth as Jensen's body shivered for one shuddering moment before he relaxed into the mattress.

Jared swallowed and slowed the movement of his hand on Jensen's cock to a languid, gentle stroke while Jensen trembled out the last seconds of his orgasm. When Jensen went lax in his hand Jared couldn't wait any longer. He unzipped his pants and pushed them just far enough down his hips to free his cock and balls. He palmed himself and jerked off right there, kneeling over Jensen on the bed, watching Jensen lay there all loose-limbed and sated with a sleepy smile on his face.

He was close before he even touched himself and before he could think about finding something to help avoid making a mess it was too late. He came all over Jensen's thighs and then slumped down on his side next to Jensen on the narrow bed.

~~~

Jensen curled over on his side to face Jared and reached out a hand to run his fingers through the sweaty hair spread out on the sheets. Mindy wasn't going to be happy about having to do Jared's hair again from scratch, but at least he thought they'd be able to get back to filming again sooner than later.

He'd been ready to stop Jared at first, the motion of the bed rocking from Jared's movements had made him feel sick, and it all felt like too much. Too much stimulation, too much movement, too much expected from him. Then his body started to respond and he couldn't stop it, didn't want to stop it. When he came, the mass of red pain in his head broke apart into tiny pieces that were now dissolving on their own.

Jared should have looked silly, sprawled on his side on the bed with his dick hanging out of his pants, but somehow Jensen thought he looked like the best friend and the best partner a guy could have.


End file.
